


While You Were Sleeping

by NavyBrat817



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyBrat817/pseuds/NavyBrat817
Summary: Andy Barber lost everything, but he has a new focus in his life...you.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: "ok yknow what i thought of? 😍 andy stalking the reader & fucking her in her sleep. reader wakin’ up to being plugged & a text from a blocked number wishing her good morning but warning her not to touch the plug 😌"
> 
> This chapter non-con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

Andy would never forget the day he first saw you. It wasn't long after his world had fallen apart. He hadn't expected to find an angel, but there you were. A bright shining light in his life. And you had no idea.

No one in the area wanted to buy his home. Not after everything. Even putting it up for rent seemed like a mistake, but you were new to town and fell in love with the place. You had asked a couple of times if the rent price was correct because it seemed too low. He assured you it was right and you smiled that sweet smile at him. 

It was one of the most loving smiles that had ever been sent his way. It made him feel warm and happy. He couldn't remember the last time anyone smiled at him like that. Not even Laurie. He loved her once upon a time, but that was completely destroyed. She was long gone now and that was for the best. His focus was exactly where it needed to be...on you.

Watching you in his home started as an accident. He stopped by to fix the bathroom sink and caught you getting dressed. You looked so embarrassed for leaving the door open and shrieked out an apology as you rushed to hide. He couldn't even call after you at the time. He had been hard and hadn't even seen all of you. 

It was cute how you couldn't look him in the eye the rest of the day. Maybe deep down you wanted him to see you. He found excuses to stop in more. Making sure everything was working and up to date. Checking to see how you were adjusting to the area and the home. A few times, you even asked for him to stick around so you could feed him. It was sweet. And unfortunately...not enough. 

It wasn't enough to just stop by. He ached to be near you. It was almost like a drug. You were his fix. But he could only do that so many times without looking suspicious. So he installed cameras. You had no idea. You were so trusting...too trusting. It was one of the reasons you needed him. To protect you from other monsters.

And he needed you. God, he needed you. He knew it was wrong when he watched you on the cameras in your most vulnerable, intimate moments, but he couldn't help himself. He always imagined how it would feel touching you, being inside you. He never took his eyes off of you when he brought himself to orgasm. He always felt empty after though because it still wasn't enough.

It was _very_ wrong when he began to follow you, but he once again couldn't stop himself. He had to know who you were talking to. Were you seeing anyone? Did you smile at them the way you smiled at him? Did they make you laugh?

He knew people talked. They asked how you could stay in his home. You always defended him. Fiercely so. That he had been nothing but kind to you and he had been through so much. That people should show him compassion. It was one of the reasons he loved you. It took everything in him not to drag you away in those moments and bury himself deep until you screamed. 

He tried to be patient. He really did try. And he was tired of it...Tired of waiting. He had given you time to adjust to the area. He made sure no one got close enough to you to draw your attention away. That belonged to him. YOU belonged to him. 

That was how he found himself at the foot of your bed. You hadn't even noticed that he slipped something into your drink when he stopped by tonight. It wasn't enough to knock you out right away, but it was enough to make you feel "loopy". You had apologized for calling it an early night and suddenly feeling so tired. He helped you clean up before he left for the night. And by left, he simply waited until he knew you were out. 

He smiled to himself as he glanced at the small pile of clothes by the bed. You hadn't even put your pajamas on. Whatever he gave you was either stronger than he had anticipated or you really were that tired. Either way, you didn't notice his presence as you slept. 

His hand grasped the covers, his eyes not leaving your body as he slowly pulled them off. The groan he let out was almost feral when he saw you in just your lace underwear. You truly looked like an angel. It was almost like you knew he would be there. That's what he was told himself as he reached for you. 

His hands drifted gently over your sleeping form as he leaned down, his beard tickling your skin as he stole a kiss from your soft lips. He felt like he could get drunk on the taste of you. He couldn't wait to truly taste you. He wondered just how many orgasms he could pull from you. There would be time for that at a later date.

Very carefully, he slipped your underwear off. As tempted as he was to rip them off, he wanted you awake the first time that happened. He could have sworn he felt you shiver as his fingertips dragged along your thighs. He'd make you shiver again. He'd make sure you felt everything. 

“I’ll take care of you,” he whispered. "And you're going to love me for it. You'll love all of me."

It was a promise. An oath. He was going to make sure you loved him with every fiber of your being. Just as much as he loved you. And he'd make you know exactly who you belonged to soon. No one else could have you. 

Running a finger over your slit, he shivered. He couldn't just fuck into you like a wild animal and risk waking you. This time, at least. Tonight, he'd be gentle. But you'd still feel him in the morning. 

His touch was teasing at first, watching your face as it moved ever so slightly. He wondered if you were dreaming of him. You had to be...He could feel how wet you were getting. It was his touch that did that to you. He had to be on your mind, like you were on his. 

Pushing a finger in, he moaned. Fuck, you were tight. You'd take him though. A smirk crossed his face when he slowly added a second finger. You were clenching around him as he stretched you.

Your back arched when he added another finger, a sleepy moan making its way out of your throat. He was tempted to make you come like this, but the thought of making you come on his cock was too much. 

"You need more, honey. Don't you? I'll give it to you. My good girl. You'll get every inch. Just like you deserve."

You whimpered when he pulled his fingers out. He pushed his pants and underwear down just enough to free himself, his heavy erection aching with need. He felt himself twitch as he spread your thighs. It was going to feel like heaven. He already knew that. And one day, you'd be begging for him to fuck you until you passed out.

"You'll be addicted to me, honey. You'll feel so empty when my cock isn't in you."

His eyes dark in the moonlight as he gripped himself, leaning down to brush his lips against yours as he slowly pushed himself in. He felt your moan as he slid his tongue past your parted lips. He wrapped his arms around you as he slid home, fully sheathed inside you. 

"Fuck…" he breathed out when he pulled his mouth away. The feel of your wet heat around him was everything he dreamed of and more. Pulling you to his chest, he brought his lips to your neck as your head fell back against the pillow. He felt your heart pound faster as his beard scraped your skin. 

"I feel it, too, honey. I feel it, too," he whispered.

One day, he'd sink his teeth into your neck and leave his mark for you to see. He'd put them all over your body. An endless map of how much you needed each other, like tattoos just for him. The way you took him was just more proof that you were made for him. 

Holding your limp body against his, he relished in each whine and moan you let out. He kept his pace languid, but deep, one hand drifting along your body to touch anywhere he could. He'd memorize you with his hands and mouth. It was his body to cherish and love, after all.

"I'm never letting you go. I love you too much," he said gruffly as he sped up. 

The whimper you let out in response was like you were saying you loved him, too. He knew you did. You'd make a family with him. You'd give him the world and he'd give it to you in return. And every morning and night...He'd have you.

"You're mine. You're _MINE_ ," he said with each thrust. 

You moaned and panted as he drove the point home. Soon...soon. He'd fuck into you until you cried for more. Until you begged to be filled by him. He angled his hips when your back arched, still chanting that you were his as your gasping moans filled his ears. You were close. So close. 

"Mine, honey. Forever. Now be good and come for me."

The broken cry you let out made the air rush out of his lungs. He had never heard anything more beautiful in his life. The sound combined with your wet, tightness gripping and tightening around him was otherworldly. He could feel that coil tightening inside him as he thrust through your orgasm. He could finally let go. Letting out a deep groan, his hips settled against yours as he came hard.

It was a miracle he didn't pass out on top of you. It was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced. It was always going to be like that with you. He could tell. Gently lowering your trembling body back to the mattress, he pressed his lips to your forehead. He wasn't quite ready to leave your body yet.

Smirking against your skin as his racing heart settled, he couldn't wait for your morning surprise.

*****

A tired groan left your lips as you woke up. It felt too early. Or maybe it was late. You weren't sure. You just felt out of it, like you were half asleep all night. 

You remembered Andy stopping by. Again. You honestly thought the poor man just missed his house in the beginning, but he found more reasons to come around. A few people in town warned you that no good came from Andy or his family, but you ignored them. The man was kind. And very lonely. It was why you never really turned him away when he went to see you. 

Every now and again though it felt like he was watching you. Which couldn't be right. He was just looking out for you. He was a local and this was his home. So why did it feel...unsettling at times? Why did his gaze look intense? Why did his smile seem like he had a secret that he was itching to tell you?

Rubbing your eyes, you suddenly remembered the vivid dream you had of him. It was like you could feel his beard along your skin and his voice in your thoughts. He was attractive. You couldn't deny that. If he knew about that though...It would be almost as embarrassing as when he walked in on your changing.

You groaned again as you sat up. You felt...sore...and stretched...Just like your dream. A feeling of dread washed over you as you lifted your blanket and looked down at your body. Your underwear was gone. You put the blanket down before you lifted it again, as if that would undo it. 

You swallowed as you blinked tears from your eyes. A few fell as you slowly put your hand between your legs. No. It had to be a dream. Because if it wasn't. That meant...Someone...

Your phone going off beside you made you jump, wrenching your hand away. It was that same hand that grabbed it to read the message. Why wasn't the number showing? Fresh tears fell as you opened the text, nearly dropping it in fear.

_**"Good morning. I'm sorry I couldn't stay to wake you properly, but I hope you like the gift I left. Be good for me and don't remove the plug. I'll know if you do. See you soon, honey."** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot, but I am compelled to continue this story! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
